1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrode structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and an energy storage device including the electrode structure, and more particularly, to an electrode structure and a method for manufacturing the same, and an energy storage device including the same, capable of realizing high output and high capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultra capacitors or super capacitors are drawing attention as the upcoming energy storage devices due to fast charging and discharging, high stability, and ecofriendly characteristics thereof. Currently, representative super capacitors are a lithium ion capacitor (LIC), an electric double layer capacitor (EDLC), a pseudocapacitor, and a hybrid capacitor.
In the electric double layer capacitor, active carbon is used as a material for a positive electrode and a negative electrode. In the lithium ion capacitor, active carbon is used as a material for a positive electrode and a negative electrode material for a battery, such as, graphite, hydrocarbon, or the like, is used as a material for a negative electrode. In addition, there are a super capacitor in which lithium metal oxide, which is an electrode material for a battery, is used as a material for a positive electrode and active carbon is used as a material for a negative electrode, and a super capacitor in which a positive electrode and a negative electrode are composed of different metal oxide materials.